


the promise

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: The familiarity of it all; it reminds him of the promise they made.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 15
Kudos: 67
Collections: Challenge #1 — Beginning





	the promise

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

It’s a new day for Baekhyun, the day where he starts a new page in his book of life journey. Nothing is out of ordinary, just him waking up in the morning, almost pouring the hot water to his hand, and trying to find his mismatched socks’ pairs. It’s a normal day for Baekhyun.

The only new thing for him is that it’s going to be his first day to start working in this new company. Somehow, he was chosen to be the lucky 10 out of 800 applicants, and he still couldn't believe in his luck.

The company is a world known in the food and beverage field, one of the best in the world. And to be one of those ten chosen to work there? Certainly the best luck in his life ever.

He had long ditched his old work, around three months ago, because of the unhealthy environment. The employees were a bad influence for him, hypocrite, and those people were just trying to get rid of him for their own sake. It was the best decision for him to resign from that place and Baekhyun has never felt so satisfied.

He hopes, he really,  _ really  _ hopes that this new beginning for him will give him what he deserves.

A huge, tall building. That’s the place that Baekhyun’s going to work at from this day. He looks up in giddy, his smile stretching so wide that his cheeks hurt. But really, he can’t contain his happiness with how excited he is to have a fresh start.

He stands in line, with nine other applicants who were selected just like him. They all wait for the next order on what to do, mutually clueless. Baekhyun feels giddy; his chest feels a bit tight, but in a good way, with how excited he is. 

A man steps closer to them to introduce himself as the general manager, and he guides them deeper into the building. Baekhyun, and all those people, are looking around the company in awe, their jaws hanging open.

They are taken away into a big meeting room and are asked to stand in line, because the director is going to welcome them. Baekhyun quickly fits himself into the line, landing himself the last spot as the 10th.

The door opens and they look up, finding a very attractive tall man in a suit walking into the meeting room.

Baekhyun’s mouth hangs open; his heart suddenly beats way too quickly and his ears start hearing so many voices.

> _ Is it a promise? _
> 
> _ Yes, it’s a lifetime promise. _
> 
> _ Even when we won’t be together in this life, you will still find your way to me? _
> 
> _ I will find you. No matter how long it takes. Even if it takes forever.  _

When the director stops right in front of him to offer him a handshake, Baekhyun can’t take his eyes off of him. The man seems to be at a loss of words as well.

Baekhyun regains himself and shakily takes the offered hand into a handshake. The moment their hands touch, flashes of images are seen in his head.

Their first time holding hands, their first kiss, them running away from the guards, them taken into the dungeon, them making an eternal promise, until they shared their last breath in each other’s arms.

Not that many people who can still remember their past lives, but it seems like they can.

“Baekhyun.” The man whispers his name in disbelief, bright eyes starting to well up in tears making them appear glossy. Baekhyun really wants to wipe those tears away because there is no reason for them to cry again. They had shed enough tears in their previous lifetime.

“You finally found me, Chanyeol.” His voice is no louder than a whisper, choked in emotion, but the tall man can hear him just fine.

He sees a bittersweet smile curling on the man’s lips; a smile that he has been missing a lot.

“I’m sorry it takes such a long time.” Chanyeol says while squeezing his hand which he still holds until now.

The warmth still feels the same; Baekhyun’s heart is fluttering in longing.

“As long as you found me in the end, I could wait forever.”

Chanyeol laughs lightly, his eyes forming an eye smile which Baekhyun really wants to kiss.

The wait is long yet they have just started again.

This time, they will make it right. They made a promise.

It’s just the beginning, and the rest of the story is theirs to write.

**Author's Note:**

> Reincarnation AU because why not?


End file.
